


Song In My Heart

by Serenara



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Show Business, But it effects the characters a lot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kpop/Jpop Au, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenara/pseuds/Serenara
Summary: Wide eyed dreamers chase the bright lights of stardom, hoping to make a name for themselves on the stage watched by millions of people. Hoping that for a single second, their name is on the lips of every member of the audience as they watch from their seats in anticipation for the next song. Among the few who walk that long road very few make it to the main stage.Even fewer – still – last longer than a few months ultimately leaving due to scandal, lack of popularity and occasionally from horrible differences of opinion among a group. All stories like this are common with any music fans being able to reference a few off the top of their head from unknown groups in infamous disbandments.Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, better known to the world as King, is one of the few lucky ones who managed to hit his stride incredibly early alongside the other members of his group B-Lonz.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Song In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea running through my head for a while but couldn't think of a good storyline or excuse to post something in an Idol AU. Originally this was just supposed to be one addition to a series of ficlets in the world which apparently got away from me.
> 
> For reference, all the characters are closer to their post-timeskip ages then their beginning ages.

Wide eyed dreamers chase the bright lights of stardom, hoping to make a name for themselves on the stage watched by millions of people. Hoping that for a single second, their name is on the lips of every member of the audience as they watch from their seats in anticipation for the next song. Among the few who walk that long road very few make it to the main stage.

Even fewer – still – last longer than a few months ultimately leaving due to scandal, lack of popularity and occasionally from horrible differences of opinion among a group. All stories like this are common with any music fans being able to reference a few off the top of their head from unknown groups in infamous disbandments.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, better known to the world as King, is one of the few lucky ones who managed to hit his stride incredibly early.

B-Lonz debuted two years ago. In the grand scheme of the world it was almost no time at all, but as a newbie group from one of the biggest labels in the business to date, it was everything. Two years meant that there was a good possibility of staying active for a few more years. Just getting past the one year death mark was a huge victory.

Three days after the anniversary, Dimitri had been on his way home from ‘The Greatest Party Of The Decade’ (supposedly, as proclaimed by their group visual Sylvain) as he made sure to take in each of the sights. A small habit that he picked up from his father on the few occasions he was given permission to meet him outside of working hours, still able to recall the conversation in crystal clear detail.

“All life is valuable.” he had said. “No one life is above any others. I think it would do you well to remember Dimitri.”

It brought a small smile to his face, remembering the short exchange when all Dimitri had done that day was nod frantically and making sure to commit the words to memory. Whenever he found himself feeling down for any reason at all, it was those words that pulled him out of what could be described as a ‘funk’… at least that was what he was told by his friends whenever they caught in him the middle of those thoughts.

For a while now he considered going to meet with his father, but without an appropriate appointment Dimitri had no doubt he would get turned away before even making it through the front door of the office building, much less the fact that it was his label’s main office building and each action would reflect on B-Lonz.

Instead Dimitri found himself pulling out his phone to scroll through his contacts, weighing his options for someone to speak with. He doubted Felix would pick up when the dancer saw who was calling him, Sylvain would undoubtably talk Dimitri’s ear off leaving no room to intercept, Dedue would only agree with everything he heard when it came to opinions and Ashe… Dimitri had no desire to disturb Ashe at this sort of hour, knowing their youngest member’s routine he would already be asleep at any rate.

Dimitri held his thumb above one specific contact, only marked by the intertwining golden symbol belonging to the biggest rival to B-Lonz in Dimitri’s opinion… Aurum Arietes of Alliance Records. Logically he should keep away from contacting any rival groups or their members, stick to his own Seniors for advice or consolation. Yet here he was, pressing the call button in order to contact Dear.

Inside his stomach it felt like the water he drunk during practice was working against him leaving Dimitri’s stomach boiling and bubbling from the liquid. Throwing up was never an option as even though it was late, there was a high chance of someone seeing him and he preferred not to walk through the streets with his own insides covering his clothes. This was merely a conversation that people had every day, there was nothing special about this.

At 2am.

To someone he really should refrain from calling at the best of times.

_“Hey. What’s up?”_

The shock of hearing a voice through the phone caused Dimitri to jump, nearly dropping the device in the process. Thankfully that particular disaster managed to be avoided but it was regretful that the feeling of Dimitri’s heart about to leap from his chest had yet to fade.

“Ah- I-“ Dimitri tried to push out the words, but his voice failed to comply continuously until he took a deep breath in in a poor attempt to recenter himself. From the other side of the phone, he could hear the chuckling and mere amusement in Dear’s voice which left Dimitri clenching his jaw while attempting to hide the furious blush behind his free hand from non-existent eyes.

_“Don’t worry, take you’re time. I got all night.”_ His voice was still light, but it lifted Dimitri’s heart in the good way making him want to smile instead of feeling sick.

“Sorry for calling you so late Dear.”

_“I’ve said this a million times already. It’s outside work, so it’s Claude and not Dear.”_

“I-“

_“And don’t you apologize. It’s not fitting for the great King.”_

Cringing at the nickname, Dimitri sighed to himself (and to Claude, although he forgot that any sounds he made would also be transferred and not just words). “Understood. Just… don’t call me that.”

_“Why not?”_ He said, although even with his limited people skills Dimitri could tell there was nothing hostile in the words. Just genuine curiosity as to why Dimitri said what he did.

“I just… don’t think it suits me. Not yet, at least. I can’t understand why my father decided that ‘King’ was going to be my professional name…”

As he stood there speaking with the man on the other end of the call, saying things he admittedly would never dare say to his groupmates, Dimitri began to wonder why it was just so… easy. Ever since they had first met falling into a conversation with Claude had just felt natural and it was… welcome in comparison to how people usually addressed him formally and Dimitri did the same in return. 

Even though he hated his own weaknesses, the grip Dimitri had on his mobile remained relaxed as he stared up to the sky wonder if perhaps Claude was doing the same wherever he was.

_“It’s a good name. No one else has been bold enough to try it so far.”_ Even through the phone Dimitri could hear the smile still on his face which made him chuckle at the thought. He never once thought of himself as brave or anything of the sort, rather someone who got dragged along by his own sense of duty.

Not to mention that someday, he undoubtably would have to retire from the performing world in exchange for continuing on his father’s legacy at the head of Far Cry if just to keep B-Lonz afloat for a little while longer.

“Maybe so. And yet I-“

There was a buzz and upon excusing himself, Dimitri discovered to his surprise that someone else was trying to call him at this time of night. Moreso was that it was an unknown number and very few, if any, knew this particular number as it was a phone provided by his agency the day he debuted.

Of course that meant putting Claude on hold, much to his personal dismay. It seemed urgent and if that were true, it automatically made the call more important than a frivolous one toward someone who he technically had no reason to make contact with in the first place.

“Hello?” Dimitri asked somewhat hesitantly toward whomever may be listening. “This is King of B-Lonz.”

“Mr. Blaiddyd I'm afraid something happened-“


End file.
